Navarre
(Shin Megami Tensei IV) Sean Chiplock (Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse) }} Navarre is a character from Shin Megami Tensei IV. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IV: Minor character *Shin Megami Tensei IV -Prayers-: Supporting character *Shin Megami Tensei IV DEMONIC GENE: Supporting character *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Major character * : NPC Design Navarre is a young man with his brown hair styled into a pompadour and brown eyes. He wields the Gauntlet COMP that all samurai use and wears the default samurai uniform, with a green scarf. By the time of the ''Escorting Your Comrade sidequest, he has bags under his eyes and is seen wearing simple brown clothing and an headwrap. Due to the time discrepancy between Tokyo and Mikado, he aged from 18 to 25 between his leaving the Samurai and his later arrival in Tokyo. In Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse, after he died and became a spirit, he retained his original hairstyle, but his entire body is now in a small, green form. During the Trip to Hawaii DLC, he temporarily regains his human form and wears a speedo bathing suit, a life vest, and water wings. Personality Navarre is an elitist and a sore loser, with him showing hostility to his fellow Samurai that were born as Casualries. Later on, one NPC theorizes that Navarre had hidden potential because he was chosen in the Gauntlet Rite, but never used it. After his death, Navarre retained his arrogance, but was painfully aware his death was due to his own failures and lechery. He retained his outward arrogance but became far less mean-spirited, recognizing the achievements of others and desiring to improve from his days as a failed samurai. It was later revealed that much of his retained smugness was an act, his invisibility to all but to those with innate spiritual power being a subconscious effort on his part to hide himself out of shame-once he developed some true self-confidence, he became visible to everyone. Profile Shin Megami Tensei IV Navarre is a rookie Samurai who is tasked to fight the demons that wander close to East Mikado. He shows untoward disdain towards Flynn and Walter, because they were Casualry before becoming Samurai and is irritated that his fellow Luxurors Jonathan and Isabeau do not take his side. Frustrated at not being able to show off during the first training exercise, Navarre swears to exact revenge. Upon starting the training exercise for Challenge Quests, he holds a competition to see whoever clears the three quests first, wanting to prove once and for all which caste makes the better Samurai. When talking to Walter in one of the rooms in Naraku, Navarre brags that he has already cleared two quests and is on the verge of concluding the third. When the Challenge Quest training has since ended a Samurai informs Flynn and Walter that Navarre never emerged from Naraku and is missing; a quest is then made to Flynn to save him. However, the Samurai giving it asks that he keeps it a secret as it would bring Navarre shame if others knew he needed aid. Upon reaching the 3rd Stratum, Flynn is set upon by a hooded man who sends out demons to destroy the "lowly Casualries." The latter retreats midway through the battle but is seen several more times. Flynn is eventually joined by his fellow rookie Samurai, and upon defeating the DDS Horde, Jonathan identifies the hooded man as another Samurai. It turns out that Navarre used his Luxuror influence to convince a couple of senior Samurai to help him "punish" his Casualry comrades. Unfortunately for him, Navarre and another senior were unwittingly caught in a domain generated by Alraune. After being saved, Navarre tries to pass the blame on to the master Samurai only for his lies to be revealed and his high and mighty facade melts away as he slowly loses his mind, lamenting that he'd still be living the good life if he wasn't chosen as a Samurai. With the search quest completed, Jonathan escorts Navarre out of Naraku. The former apologizes to Flynn and Walter, assuring them that not all Luxurors act like he did. Navarre is later said to be locked in his room, taking no food and laughing like a madman. It is later revealed by another Samurai that officially, Navarre was honorably discharged by Hugo for health reasons, but had actually begged his family to donate a large sum to leave. Later on, Flynn has the option of taking a quest (Escorting Your Comrade) from a villager in Kiccigiorgi Forest to find Navarre and bring him to Fujiwara. When he is found, Navarre's clothes are dirty and tattered, he screams about everyone wanting to kill him, and cannot remember who Flynn is. He requests to be taken to a place with no demons, desperate to leave Mikado. The villager has made arrangements with Fujiwara to receive Navarre at Shinjuku. As a result of bringing Navarre along, the only way to get there is to go through Naruku and use the Sky Terminal, as the Terminal in Aquila Plaza is being guarded. Navarre will go with Flynn, and can be targeted by enemy demons. However, along the way they will be attacked by various angels, like Dominions, Thrones and Powers, all of which will favor targeting Navarre. Right before they can make it to the Sky Terminal, Kazfiel will attack them, saying that Navarre must be judged. After making it to Fujiwara, he will say that Navarre can live in the underground districts safe from the demons and goes to make arrangements, as Navarre refuses to summon any demons as a Hunter. Navarre will then thank Flynn, stating that someone as noble as him must be of Luxuror birth and that he was lucky to meet a Samurai like him. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' By the events of Apocalypse, Navarre had already died, having peeked at female hunters while bathing, and accidentally fell into the pond and drowned to death. Ironically, people believed he committed suicide. Because of the nature behind his death, his soul was unable to find rest, but grew annoyed when no one was able to see him. He eventually found Nanashi, who was capable of seeing him, and joined him on the spot, telling him to be grateful for the honor. As a partner in battle he supports the party with attack-type items and support magic. On the field, Navarre aids Nanashi by using the Jade Dagger (ヒスイの守刀) to cut down obstacles that block their path. This requires spiritual energy to be used. In Navarre's profile, as listed in the Database Application on Nanashi's smartphone, Navarre was against the idea of Mikado's caste system being abolished, hence leading to the circumstances behind his apparent disheveled state in the later parts of Flynn's journey. He appeared to have regained his memories at some point in time since he was brought to Tokyo, since he was able to remember Flynn, though he does twist the truth around when explaining it to Nanashi when they meet, saying that they had fought together, when in truth, he was openly hostile towards him due to his nature as a Casualry. At the penultimate floor of the Cosmic Egg, Nanashi is forced to choose between siding with Dagda and using the Cosmic Egg to create a new universe or siding with Danu and destroying the Egg. If Nanashi had been acting kindly to his friends and then choose to side with Dagda at the last minute, Navarre will take away all of Nanashi's consumable items. Battle partner Navarre's skill set focuses primarily on stat increases and decreases. He can also fling in any attack item from Nanashi's inventory. His AI is smart enough to only use items that will not be wasted on the enemy, and will try to hit weaknesses discovered earlier in the battle. If any stat debuff is in effect on the party, he will prioritize casting Dekunda to negate the effect. He does not learn an Awakening passive like most other partners in late game events, but this is compensated by learning the fittingly useful Doping and Debilitate skills at higher levels. Another benefit of Navarre as a partner is that he doesn't rely on a smartphone's Demon Summoning Program to render aid during battles. ''Brave Frontier'' Navarre appears at the end of the West/East paths of the Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse grand quest. He also has a minor role in the third path. Skills ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Gallery Trivia *Navarre takes his name from Étienne Navarre, one of the characters from the 1985 film , being one of the three characters in the game whose names are references to that movie (the other two being Isabeau and Aquila). *Navarre wearing a safety jacket and floaties for his swimsuit, actually poses a bit of irony due to his cause of death of drowning. Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV DEMONIC GENE Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Characters Category:Brave Frontier Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV -Prayers- Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Allies